It's What You Don't See
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Remember that old idiom, 'What you don't know can't hurt you'...Well, the idiom was rubbish, it didn't know anything about what knowing and not knowing did to a person. And all Danny wanted to do was scream and shout because this was his Ohana. Short Tag to 5x07 because i couldn't resist all that pain and angst. Danny's POV. Hurt!Steve, ProtectiveAwesome!Danny.


_Well, firstly i don't own these lovely characters they are the property of the writers etc etc._

_Secondly, the most recent episode...oh...my...god...the cruelty, the violence, the mental torture was horrid and beautiful at the same time because damn Alex can act but damn it Steve didn't need any more pain...not in this way I almost wish I could let him to have never started to look into his parents because he wouldn't be this tormented !_

_Alas I digress, thanks to my lovely beta and friend Callisto-HK for looking this over. Here goes my first Hawaii Five 0 one-shot episode tag for 5x07, I hope you enjoy it!_

**It's What You Don't See.**

Remember that old idiom, 'What you don't know can't hurt you'.

Well if there was ever a time to say it, it would be now and oh how true the words were.

But then he remembered the not knowing and how much it tore and ripped away parts of the man right in front of him. The idiom was rubbish, it didn't know anything about what knowing and not knowing did to a person.

He'd been so...desperate to find the man alive, especially after Matt.

So much so that his voice wavered as he entered the room and he knew he sounded distressed but they all had been upon entering.

The room was torturous and bloody and spoke of unspeakable horrors and Danny Williams was not a blind man. He could see the cattle prod, could see the cloth, the straps, the needles and could see the bucket and his mind went to the worse possible scenario because he was Danny Williams and he always thought the worst.

And right now as he walked over to his motionless partner, his step almost froze along with beating of his heart.

Because he could see everything and for a moment, wished that Steve had never looked further into anything and that he himself was blind right now because this was hell.

It had to be.

But even with everything he could see, he knew, just knew that everything he could see was so much worse and terrifying.

And this only increased ten-fold when Steve jerked awake and all the emotions that Steve usually hid were as plain as day and that hurt. It broke his heart in ways that loosing Matt hadn't because Steve was super SEAL and what he could see was horrific and painful and heart wrenching on a whole new level.

Then in a heartbeat, if possible, the situation became infinitely worse.

Steve asked for his dad.

And he hated it, wanted to scream and shout and shot the man that was already dead in the room and force him to suffer his own torture.

This was hell, he never thought he'd have to tell his best friend that everything he'd seen wasn't true, that he had to tell his no nonsense, hard as anything, super seal and mostly infuriating partner, friend and brother that his father was dead and _SEE_ the pain it caused.

But he knew that all of this paled in comparison to what he couldn't see, if he was seeing this much now, then what he couldn't see may just be able to destroy the man he'd come to love as his own Ohana.

The sob that escaped his partners mouth shattered his heart and he felt like he'd just betrayed the man himself even though it was irrational.

He didn't need to see the expressions on the rest of the team to know that they felt the same.

He wanted, my god how he wanted, to wrap his arms around his partner and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew it wasn't. Even as they stopped to really look at Wo Fat and made sure that he was dead there was one of the things he didn't know and couldn't see in Steve's expression.

He hoped that Steve wasn't going to try and bottle everything up like he normally did, not with this. He knew that Steve had survived torture before, hell he'd even been part of the last two rescue attempts to get him back. He also, knew it had probably happened more than he cared to think about but, to be made to think that you father was alive even though you had heard his death yourself, only to be told that he was in fact dead would send any man crazy.

He thought the crushing weight in his chest would lessen as they started the walk out of the building but if anything, it got heavier and he knew why.

Torture was cruel, horrible and something you wouldn't wish on anyone but your worst enemy.

But the recovery, the survival, the memories.

On top of everything Steve had already lived through, was going to be horrendous.

But Danny was going to be there, for everything that could be seen and for all those things that you couldn't see.

Because it's the things that can't be seen, that they can't imagine, that could destroy the best man he knew.

So when Steve was ready to share what Danny couldn't see yet he would be there, just like Steve had been there when he'd gotten back from his parents after his brother's...well he still couldn't say it all yet but Steve had been there to help and now they could help each other because they were family.

Even if right now, Steve couldn't see a way past this and wouldn't for a while.

It didn't matter.

Because they were Ohana and Danny wasn't going anywhere.

**End**


End file.
